User blog:Aniju Aura/Things To Remember
This is a blog for me to jot down ideas or just to keep thought about unfinished ideas. To Do List Create and Name story Draw Aniju, Dante, Smokey and Ember Finish up designing Rafola and Cantona Create some female character Characters A list of Aniju Aura's characters whom don't have pages. Name: Whiplash Age: 16 Gender: Male Personality: Quiet, friendly, shy, soft-spoken Appearance: Short-hair black on one side and long hair on the right History: Met Cutthroat and Hangnail, been hanging around with them every since Clan: Ivory and Frost Fall Weapon(s): Skills: Strenghts: Weakness: Fears: A bit intimidated by Jasper Family: Dragon: None Name: Fokiir (Frost-Child) Age: 17 Gender: Male Personality: Calm, observant, timid, intelligent, logical Appearance: Pale white/silver skin, white fluffy hair, blue eyes History: Referred to as the Frost-Child by the people of Frost Fall, gets sent to the realm of the Gods, actually falls into limbo. Clan: Frost Fall Weapon(s): None Skills: Strenghts: Resistant to the cold Weakness: Dislikes being in the sun too long, bright lights Fears: Family: Dragon: None Name: Cecil Van Helsing Age: 17 Gender: Male Personality: Cecil is sweet and kind-hearted as well as a bit of a goof. He's loyal to his family and friends. Cecil gets along well with children rather than others his own age. He seems to be a child at heart himself and enjoys exploring. Appearance: Cecil has red-orange hair short hair with it being longer hair in the middle that flops to one side on his face. He has green eyes and pale skin. Cecil wears a a furred jacket with the numble 101 on the back. He also has a snake tattoo on his back. Cecil has a tall slender body. History: Cecil showed up in Berk one day. He said he was looking for his mother after being seperated from the rest of his family. Clan: None Weapon(s): Bow and Arrow Skills: Cecil can make his own bow and arrows from sticks and stones he'll sharpen himself. Strengths: He is clever and strong, he is also good at building traps and he has good aim. Weaknesses: Pretty Girls, Heights, too trusting and lack of fighting skills. Fears: Cecil seem to dislike snakes Family: His mother Flo, father Titan, older sister Adhuil and twin brother named Pepper. Dragon: None Name: Age: Gender: Personality: Appearance: History: Clan: Weapon(s): Skills: Strenghts: Weakness: Fears: Family: Dragon: 'Dragons' Name :Lovaas Gender: Male Species: Dovah Rider: None Personality: History: Lovaas woke up one day in what appeared to be ancient ruins with no memories. He since then has been traveling around looking for answers to his past and who he is. Power: Strenghts: Weeknesses: Name: Glowsticks Gender: Male Species: Flightmare Rider: Undecided Personality: History: Glowsticks, like other Flightmares, visted Frost Fall on their migration. Power: Paralyzing poison mist Strenghts: Glowing body, poison and plama fire Weeknesses: Burns up energy quickly by using attacks, then must accome food to regain strenght, dislikes the cold and may attrach Screaming Deaths because of glowing body Name: Firefly Gender: Female Species: Fireworm Rider: Undecided Personality: Protective, nurturing, determine and brave History: Found as a young Fireworm after being seperated by her hive, bounded with a Smothering Smokebreath. Power: Poison and fire Strenghts: Resitant to fire attack, can re-egnite a dragon's flame Weeknesses: Glowing body may attrach Screaming Deaths Name: Unnamed (Ashes, Ashcloud, Fallout) Gender: Male Species: Smothering Smokebreath Rider: Undecided Personality: Distrusting, wary, frightens easily, difficult to earn his trust, however friendly and playful to those considered friends History: Befriend a young Fireworm named Firefly whens he was lost from her hive. Now the two are in-seperatable Power: Smoke breath Strenghts: Can cover body in a cloud of smoke Weeknesses: Name: Unnamed Gender: Undecided Species: Razorwhip Rider: Personality: History: Power: Metal Armor Strenghts: Swift Flier Weeknesses: Name: Yol Sos Zeymah (Fire Blood Brothers) Gender: Male Species: Cerberus Dragus Rider: None Personality: History: Power: Strenghts: Weeknesses: Name: Qo Toor Liss (Lightning Inforno Ice) Gender: Male Species: Cerberus Dragus (Three Headed Dragon) Rider: None Personality: History: Power: Strenghts: Weeknesses: Name: Helfury Gender: Male Species: Helfury Rider: None Personality: Mysterious and appearse to be aggresive History: Unknown Power: Exetremely hot fire, can breath lava like fire as well as ragular, engulf whole body in fire, also has a glowing body. Strenghts: Extremely hot fire, fast and strong Weeknesses: Despite having six eyes, the Helfuy's eyesight isn't that great while the body is glowing. Name: Gender: Species: Rider: Personality: History: Power: Strenghts: Weeknesses: Fan-Fictions 'He Be Dragons' Here Be Dragons follows a group of dragon riders on the island of Skaal, that encounter a new clan known as Ivory. 'Viking the Dragon/Dragon the Viking' After a mysterious girl, with the gift of the dragons, appears in Grim Shadows, Wolfblaze devises a plan to free the slaves from the Shadow's Grim Tribe. Electrica - the mysterious girl, can transform into a Skrill. Wolfblaze - Love interest to Electrica, born to a Shadow's Grim Viking and a slave, Wolfblaze decides to finish what his father started and helps Electrica free the enslaves villagers from Grim Shadows. Wolfblaze is a werewolf and can transform into a Monstrous Nightmare. Older Brother - Older brother of Wolfblaze, owns a black horse and has eagle features on his outfit. Later gains the abilty to transform into a Whispering Death. (Give him a name related to eagles) Younger Brother - Younger brother of Wolfblaze, he is extremely intelligent and excellent at strategizing. (Give him a name related to bears) Unnamed Female - Female compaion of Electrica, Deadly Nadder Valkyrie - Originally a slave, a former friend of Electrica. She betrays the group once she gains the ability to transform into a Screaming Death, at the time this dragon is nameless. 'Shadow's Grim Tribe' Bear Chief - The leader of the Shadow's Grim Tribe, is a werebear. Wolfblaze's Father - After falling in love with a slave, he devised a plan to free the enslaved villagers, however he died in battle before he could carry out his plans. Wolfblaze takes up his father's plans. Category:Blog posts